Kickin it : Darkest mesures
by we're all beautiful
Summary: Kim has met an all time low, Jack as a girlfriend and thinks it would be crazy for her to like him. But to top it all off she keeps finding letters that ruin her. How far is too far for Kim Crawford.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim **

It was mid-day and me and Jack came running into the dojo laughing and smiling from being pelted with rain. There was no doubt that it was going to thunder and lighting pretty soon. My smiling then stopped when I noticed Jacks girlfriend, Minnie and her "posse" you could call them, Marnie and Elizabeth. When he saw her he acted like I didn't even exist when he saw her, I couldn't lie, Minnie was pretty, and she had so much more than I could offer, Like long brown hair that matched perfectly to Jacks, and sparkling green eyes. She was perfect, and me? Well, I was just Kim. 'The best friend'

"Hey honey!" Jack smiled hugging her and kissing her perfect cheek, smiling. Before Jack pulled away from the hug I could see Minnie give me a total death stare, _hey watch it chick! That's my thing!_ I thought to myself.. I brushed it off and watched Jack pull away from the hug, I sighed to myself and went to the change room. Right before I came out I could hear Jerry say something and say _my_ name! I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Yo, I thought they were gonna kill each other!" Jerry said..

"Naw, man. You're insane. Why would Kim be like that?" Jack defended me. At this point I figured Minnie was gone.

"Uh, lemme thing man, SHE LIKES YOU" Jerry yelled..

"What? Kim doesn't like me!? I mean that'd be kinda stupid.. we're best friends." That was it! Before Jerry could say anything I came out and walked over to my locker. Out flew a little note. I think the guys could tell I was mad because they didn't say anything to me. I picked it up. It was tiny, and folded up.

_watch out Kim, you don't want to ruin things for Jack, he'd never like you anyway. Your too ugly and Fat. _ after reading it I looked down at my stomach, was I fat? Then Minnie walked in

"I forgot -" She stopped dead in her tracks when she got me and whispered in my ear "what do you got there Kimmie." I folded it back up, slammed my locker door and walked out into the rain with the note. I practically flew by Jack and Jerry telling them "I'm going home, I don't feel like sparring anymore" When I got to the middle of the mall everything got dizzy but I strengthened myslef then continued walking. I had been walking for a while when the thunder started. I didn't mind it. Just as long as the lightning didn't start. I was walking when a car pulled over me and there was 3 people in it. It was Jack, his sister and his sisters boyfriend.

"Hey, Kim. Get in. Its going to lightning soon" Jack said rolling is window down and looking up at the sky. I shook my head mentally.

"No, its cool. I'll just keep walking." I said getting dizzy again.

"Kim! c'mon, don't be stupid."

"I said I was fine walking Jack!" I yelled. He looked shocked and then said okay and drove away, I was still dizzy. And I could steady myself. Next thing I knew I was almost home smashing my head on the wet pavement. I could slightly hear my mothers voice, Calling my name. My worst fear? She'd find the note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

When I got home I help Stephany and her boyfriend set up for a sleepover party she was having with her friend destiny. That took me like 30 minutes so when I was finished I walked up stairs to look out my window to see if Kim got home ok. But instead I was shocked by watching a amblulance pulling out of her driveway and her mom,dad and sister were climbing into their car. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and skateboard and ran downstairs and told Steph I was going out, she didn't care. I ran out the door, setting down my skateboard and skating. I pulled out my cell and 4-way called Jerry, eddie and Milton.

"Hello?" They said in unison.

"Guys! Kim is on the way to the hospital."

"what?" They said in unison, again..

"I dont know why. But All I saw was a ambulance pull out of her drive way and her mom, dad and sister drive behind them." I said worridly.. They shared a few OMIGOD's and then we all hung up. I was almost there when Jerry's mom pulled up and I climbed in. When we got there Kim was lying in a bed with wraps around her head and she was watching T.V we knocked on her door asking where her family was. She said they went to eat. I had to admit. I dont know what i'd do without her.

* * *

**Kim**

Jack and the guys showed up at the same time. The first thing I thought was ' how did they know?' then I remembered 'Jack' I fake smiled when they walked in. They all took seats around my bed, Jack took the closest to my face.

"Kim, what happened." I was still a bit groggy from my fall so I didn't exactly know what I was doing so I told them

"When I get hurt, or upset I start to get dizzy then pass out."

"But what hurt or upset you, you didnt even spar."

"I can't tell you.." I started to tear up thinking about the note. The next thing I knew, Jerry , Milton and Eddie got up.

"Uh yeah this isn't our scene." They got up and left, leaving me and Jack together.

"Kim, Please tell me." He begged. I shook my head, no. He looked sad. "Kim, Please." I looked into his eyes and just broke. I was in full tears got up from his chair and hugged me tightly. He was warm and comforting. I was still crying when Minnie was about to to walk in, she saw me and Jack hugging and got all upset and made a scene, accusing him of cheating. She stormed out.. Jack debated on weather to follow her or stay with me. He chose her. He ran out calling her name, leaving me here. Alone. I wanted to cry harder then, but thats when the guys walked back in. I wiped my eyes and got up.

"Uh, guys. Could you just uh, go. Please." I begged barley holding the tears back. They nodded and walked out I closed the door and locked it. They must have heard it lock because next thing I heard Milton knocking in the door asking me if I was ok. I didn't say a thing to them. I broke down and bawled my eyes out so much my head hurt. The boys were still banging on the door when a nurse finally opened the door and saw me sprawled on the floor. I was motionless, but still awake. I could see my friends faces looking at me as the nurse cheaked my heartbeat and layed me back in the bed. I suddenly saw Jacks face starring over me. I didn't move. I ended up hearing that he had made up with Minnie, but what about me Jack. What about your best friend, What about the girl who loves you Jack? What about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized I was just going to make it only kim's pov ok?**

I woke up the next day in my own bed, It was comforting but I still had to go to school. I got up slowly and did everything 10x's slower. When it was time to go I walked out the door. I was ready to go and walk to school, then came out Jack.. Wonderful. I sighed.

"Kim! hey Kim!" He came up to me. I looked at him with the face I had all morning and the face I planned on having on all day, No emotion. Just me.

"Hey," I said, my voice full of sadness.

"Kim? Are you ok?" Jack asked me just as Minnie came running out of her house yelling Jacks name. Before she got to me and Jack I opened my mouth and said

"Um, you know what, I'm going to get my mom to drive me, I still feel I bit dizzy." I turned around as Jack agreed with me. I began to walk back up my drive way as slight tears filled my eyes._ No, Kim. Not now._ I wiped it away and walked in my house and my mom grabbed her keys and I walked out the door into the car. Jack and Minnie were still there. I put in my headphones and started listning to Skyscraper. I looked out my window as we drove passed Jack. I could tell he could see me looking upset, the sadness in my eyes, the tear slowly falling down my face. I hd not intension of talking to Jack for anytime soon. When I got to school, Jack and Minnie were by his locker, Flirting and whatever. When Jack spotted me he left Minnie saying something then kissing her cheek and Making his way to me. I opened my locker, out fell another note from my locker. I picked it up then quickly read it. _ugly drama queen_ I put it in my pocket and continued to go through my locker. That was two. I pulled out the otherone and put it in my pocket.

"Hey Kim, whats that, a Love note?" He smiled.

"No," I said coldly, wanting him to go away.

"Whoa, Kim. What's up?"

"Like you care, you're too busy making sure your little girlfriend is happy, while your bestfriend is in the hospital having a total melt down.-"

"Kim I didn't-" I cut him off to finish. "But thats just the stupid icing on the stpid cake!" I was tearing up now. I blinked then the tears wouldn't stop.

"Here! maybe you and your girlfriend can read these. Have a LAUGH about poor little Kim Crawford." I said throwing the notes at him waiting for him to pick them up.I turned at my locker putting my jacket in it. I heard the russle of paper opening. Then felt a hand touch my shoulders.

"Kim, these arn't funny. They're cruel."

"Then maybe start considering other people instead of you and your girlfriend." I said pushing his arm away and walking to the bthroom. I was done.


	4. Chapter 4

*****IMPORTANT!***I warn you now. This part of the story may get too intense and dark for some readers. Please take this into consideration. But dont let that stop you from reading if you dont mind, Thankyou. **

I was done. I said to myself. Done being the tough girl, I was done being the best friend, but most of all, I was done being _here._ I walked into the bathroom, looked myself in the mirror and cried. I was sick and tired of being told that I'm this and I'm that. I opened my bag and found scissors. I looked at the blade. Thinking exactly what I wanted to do with them. One part of me was saying 'no kim, dont, dont do it.' but the other part of me was saying 'do it, what else do you have to lose, you've already lost Jack.' I sighed and put the scissors away. I was going to wait. Not now, not here. You'll make yourself seem even weaker. I walked out of the bathroom wiping off the single tear that decided to fall. Then I felt something touch me. I turned around and it was Minnie.

"Hey there Kimmy, enjoy your notes?" She asked me.

"It was you?" I practically yelled.

"Of course it was me, silly. Now listen. Stay away from Jack. And me!" She said making her voice smaller and walking away leaving me there in disbelief.

* * *

**LATER...**

I walked into the dojo on time, as usual and noticed Jack turning around to see who just walked in. He gave me a smile and I didn't flash one back, instead I started to yell.

"Maybe Jack you should tell your _girlfriend_ that she should keep her thoughts to herself, and not but them on paper and put them in people's lockers!" I semi yelled, semi cried.

"Kim. Why the hell would it be Minnie! She doesn't say anything bad about you!"

"Yeah not to your face,"

"Kim! C'mon, it's not Minnie!"

"Yes it is Jack! I promise you!"

"Uh-huh, sure!"

"Fine Jack, pick her side, as always!" I stormed into the changeroom. This was it. I was done. For real this time. I walked into the shower room and turned on the water. I layed down in it, soaking myself, and my new shirt. I took the scissors out of my bag and...

TO BE CONTINUED! MUAHAHA! :)


	5. Chapter 4, pt 2

**I'm going back to POV'S just for this chapter :)**

pt 2..

**Kim.**

I took the scissors and ran them across my wrist. Cutting deeper and deeper into my skin, It hurt. I was crying, but quietly. When blood started to show, I just kept going. Side-to-side. I continued going down my arm, making multiple cuts. Deep ones. Blood covered my arms. I finally was feeling light headed. I lay my head on the wall and hung my hand off of my knee. I was passing out. I could feel it coming. Black. I was sure to be dead any second, then I would be free from all pain by Jack Anderson and his annoying little girlfriend.

**Jack.**

Kim had been in the change room for awhile. Nobody could start until she came out. We waited and waited, but nobody was coming. We couldn't go in. Rudy wouldn't let us. When Minnie came into the dojo we saw our chance to get Kim out to spar.

"Minnie! Can you go tell Kim to hurry, we cant start without her," I explained to her. She agreed with a sigh and walked in. She wasn't in there long before we heard a bloodcurtling scream come from the bathroom. Minnie came running out in tears. Se ran to me and hugged me tight. We all asked her what was wrong.

"I-it-it's Kim, She-she," Minnie studdered not making any sence to any of us. We all looked at eachother with worried faces. Rudy ran in and came back out demanding Milton to call and ambluance and to hurry. Me, Jerry and Eddie looked at eachother worridly and I sat Minnie down on the bench and we all ran in while Milton called the hospital. When we ran in, we had no idea what to see, a passed out, naked kim. We had no idea wat to expect, but what we saw, was everything above what we were thinking. There was laying Kim, covered in blood. There was blood all on the floor and going into the drain with some water, She must have put on the shower,I thought. I never could see Kim as this kind of person. I thought she fought through all her problems through Karate. but I'm standing here, Thinking and questioning myself, Did I really know who Kim was? Me and Jerry helped Rudy clean up her arm to see where the blood was coming from. It was coming from everywhere. I almost started crying myself, when the ambluance came they wrapped her arm up and carried her away on a gernie. They didn't place a white sheet around her, anousing she wasn't dead. Yet. I didn't want to think that way, but it could happen, I think we all prepared for the worst.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kim.**

I woke up with Jack by myside holding my hand. I didn't dare move my body, I was alive. I couldn't believe it. I was happy, but not looking forward to all the looks and people going all sweet around me. That wasn't good for me. I looked around the room, with only my eyes. Leaving my head still. Eddie and Jerry were sleeping on the couch and Milton was looking out the window, wide awake. I faced my eyes back to infront of me. I closed my eyes, but I wasn't going back to sleep, just realxing my eyes. When I heard a voice speak up. It was Julie. I heard multiple foot steps on the floors.

"Hey Julie." Jack said. I still feel his hand on mine, His voice was full of scaring sadness. "Hey Minnie." Great. Why was she here.

"Do you guys know why should would do this?" My best friend, Renné, asked. I could feel the hesitation in Jacks hand. I heard him pull something out of his pocket. My letters. I couldn't move, I didn't want to. I felt his body jerk forwad, passing the girls the letters. There reactions where filled with gasps and sighs. Minnie spoke.

"Jack, can I talk to you, alone, in the hall please." She asked. I didn't move until I heard the door shut. I opened my eyes slowly as if it was the first time of me doing this. Jerry and Eddie where now awake. I looked around the room in fear.

"Where-where am I?" I asked. Jerry, Eddie and Milton got up. Julie and Renné ran to my side, Jerry,Eddie and Milton stayed at the end of the bed.

"Kim, you're in the hospital. You lost a lot of blood today." Julie said. "Do you remember any of this?"

"No, All I remember is my fight with.. with Jack." I said with a almost silent voice.

"Ok, well. You're going to be fine. Your mom and dad's flight got canceled in Hampton. So they may not be here for awhile." Eddie said sweetly. Acting like I was 5, I _hated _that. Next thing I knew, Jack was walking in mad. Until he saw me look his way. His face brightened up with a huge smile. The smile I loved.

"Kim! I was so worried." He said running to my other side. I smiled at him

"Well, don't be. I'm fine." I said, making everyone laugh a bit.

"Guys? Could I talk to Kim ?" Jack asked. Everybody smiled and shook their heads, then all left. I Moved my body to face him, Hitting my arm, making it sting with total pain. I winced and mouthed 'ow' Jack instantly got a worried look on his face asking me if I was ok. I nodded. Fixing myself and getting comfy.

"Kim, Minnie told me everything about her writing the notes. She said she was just jelous and wanted to make sure we stayed together. She said she was truly sorry." Jack said looking in my eyes.

"So, are you guys ok?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Yeah, Kim we are. I believe she's sorry." I windened my mouth in disbelif.

"Your joking, right?" I demanded.

"Kim. Calm down. Ok. Look, she said she never wanted it to go as far as it did. She didn't know you would, I mean, she didn't think you were that kind of person.."

Part two coming to a near you :)


	7. Chapter 5 pt 2

"Exuse me? What do you mean, I'm _not_ that kind of girl, Its because of her I am always going to be known as that Jack. Always." My voice cracked on the last Always. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Kim, don't cry." Jack begged. His eyes filled with disfourtune.

"I-I- I can't do that Jack." I said letting more tears fall down my eyes. I took my good arm and covered my face to hide it from him. Her removed it slowly. He looked at me with his big eyes, it made me crumble.

"Kim, I can't do this anymore. Not now. It's just too much. I'm very sorry." He said getting up and leaving. This wasn't fair. The girl who caused this was getting him, and I was losing my best friend and my very first, real love. I cried harder when he closed the door behind him. My face being stained with tears. My phone beside me began to ring. I reached for it with my good hand.

"Hello?" I said trying not to crack. It was my mom "Kim, Honey, it's mom." I cried.

"Mommy" I cried, half crying. "I ruined everything with me and Jack, forever. It's done mom, He'll never talk to me again!" I cried even harder.

"Oh, baby you don't know that." She garinteed me. "Mommy, I love him." I said crying harder and harder.

**Jack.**

I left the room with guilt. When I closed the door I stayed infront of the door listning to her cry, harder and harder. I heard her phone ring. I heard her say mommy, and it broke my heart. When she said she ruined us forever I thought I might've actually cried. It was a terrible thing I did. But it was when she said she loved me, it really hit me. I was a horrible person. I let a girl get between us, and it wasn't fair to Kim. All she wanted was to have me and I let Minnie ruin us. _It wasn't you kim, it was me_ I thought to myself. I walked away from the door meeting up with Jerry, Eddie and Milton who had been about to leave.

"We're coming back tomorrow. Wanna come?" They asked me

"Uh, no I think I'm going to just stay home." I said leaving. I think they were all surprised at me. I know I was.

**Kim.**

The next day Everyone but Jack and my parents came to see me.

"Where's Jack?" I asked hoping he got over everything. They all shrugged.

"I'm sorry Kim." Milton said I nodded, looking sad.

"I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow Kim." Renné said, I knew she was lying though her teeth. I faked a smile. They where there for a few ours, then left. A week later my sister, Clemintine came and got me to bring me home. When I got home I saw Jack out in the yard with Minnie. Great. We sharred a glance then Clemintine rushed me inside.

"C'mon Kim. Don't look at him." She turned me around and lead me to the house. I looked one more time at him before I went inside, Jack was looking lost, alone almost. When I got inside I went up to my room and stared at my window for a bit. Then my phone rang.. it was actually Jack. I ignored it. But he kept calling.

"What." I answered.

"Kim, I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"I'm home, arn't I?" I said snottily.

"Kim-"

"No, Jack. You haven't seen me in a week. Your lucky I haven't totally blocked you yet."

"I know, but I'm-"

"No, you're actually not sorry. DON'T CALL ME OR TALK TO ME." I yelled ending the call. Moments later I got a text 'Please.' It was _him._ I didn't even bother answering to that. Me and Jack, were never going to happen, no matter how much I liked him.


	8. Chapter 6

**Jack.**

"Kim? Hello? Kim?" I said into the phone waiting for the line to go dead. It did after only 10 seconds. I couldn't do anything to make Kim forgive me. I understood why she was mad and all, but I _needed_ her to forgive me. She was my bestfriend. It was 30 minutes later when there was a knock on my front door. I was alone so I was forced to get out of my lazy phase. I answered it, and there she was. Kim. Fiddling her thumbs around and picking at her nails.

"Kim? Hey, Whats up?" I asked conseredly.

"Jack, uh.. Can I come in?" She asked advoiding my eyes.

"Sure. Come in. Do you need anything?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, no.. not really. My sister just didn't want me alone while she was out." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, so you need a _babysitter_" I smirked.

"No Jack, Just somebody to make sure 'I don't hurt myself again'" Kim said making air quotes, quoting her sister.

"So, a babysitter."

**Kim.**

He smirked at me. It made me melt inside, still. I tried to hide my emocions and so far, I was doing pretty good.

"Whatever." I sighed. "People probably already think i'm a baby, I mean.. Seriously." I looked at my polkadotted socks.

"I don't, Never Kim. Really. I mean, nobody will see you any differently." Jack smiled, and sat down beside me.

"Yes they will! They're going to look at me as broken Jack. I _hate _that, but, I guess I am broken." I said looking into his eyes for the first time since I got there.

"You're not broken Kim. There is no such thing as a broken person, Just upset." He moved my hair away from my eyes.

"I guess. But, I mean I haven't seen my mom since, and I can just feel the way they talk to me, they won't treat me as if I'm the same Kim."

"Because you're not the same Kim." I looked at him with saddness. "You're stronger." He hugged me. I tried not to cry. I pulled away from the hug and wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Don't be sorry Kim. It's ok, I promise."

"Like you promised to be there for me" I said getting up, filled with anger again. "'Cause you wern't"

"I tried to be,"

"Not very hard." I said about to walk out the door.

"Kim, don't do anything stupid." He warned me. "So you do think, I'm broken. You know, sometimes I consider if you actually want to be friends." I said walking out of the door and slamming it and pulling out my phone.

"Hey, Wanna hang? alright, Our spot, 10 minutes." I hung up the phone and walked over to the park and sat under the play equiment and waited for him...

**OOOOUUUU! Who is kim talking to? See in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 7

I waited and waited for him to come. I then saw a figure. It was him. _finally. _

"Drew!" I said running to him and hugging him tight and crying.

"Kim? Whats wrong?" He asked me.

"I messed everything up, and I mean everything." I said.

"Kim, I doubt it." He kissed my forehead. We walked down to the equiment and sat down on the rocks. "Kim, look at me." I looked up into his eyes.

"what?" I asked.

"I would never look at you as broken, _ever_" Ever. A word I never heard Drew say to me. "Please give me another chance. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your dad died, and when your mom re-married. Really. I love you." He said to me. The guys didn't know anything about my first, real dad. All they knew was every year I would go to the graveyard and spend a hour there. They never asked why, or who. They just went along with it. My dad had cancer when I was 13, when me and Drew were going out. My sister was 16. It was really hard on her. My mom was cheating on my dad anyway, so she didn't take it as hard as we did.

"I love you too. Yes, I'll give you another chance." I smiled, hugging his cheast. He kissed my head.

**The next day at lunch ( Drew goes to another school)**

I was eating lunch with Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack, I wasn't saying a word, or making any eye contact with anyone. They guys understood I didn't want to talk about it, or to Jack. I was about to say something to Milton, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Hanna and Taylor, from my homeroom.

"Hey, Kim. Are you like, under observation or whatever for like, selfharming?" They asked me. I looked back at the guys, they looked totally shocked. I looked back at the girls.

"I'm yeah, sorry, but I have to go.." I got up and left the lunch room. I got out my phone and called Drew

"Hey, Drew. Are you in class?" Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Who's Drew?" It was Jack. I hung up my phone.

"Uh, he's my boyfriend." I looked at his hurt eyes.

"Oh." He said. Only oh.

"Well, he's probably wondering why I hung up.. So I gootta go call him back" I walked away. and dialed his number.

**At the dojo..later**

"Hey guys!" I said smiling "Wassup?"

"I don't know, why dont you tell us, Kim" Jack said angerly.

"Ummm, ok? I have a boyfriend! Well, my ex.. is now.. my... non ex?" I confused myself.

"That's great Kim!" Milton said patting my back.

"Thanks, he really gets me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We get you too Kim," Jack sighed.

"How can you get me, if you don't know half of me, Inlighten me Jack.."

... TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 7 pt 2

"Inlighten me Jack!" I yelled.

"We know you Kim.." He said confused.

"Not about my dad!"

"Whats there to know Kim, Tell us how not knowing your dad keeps us from getting you," He asked me.

"Fine! My _real_ dad, He's been in a hole in the ground since I was 13, Drew was the only one who knew, thats how he knows me better than you." I strormed into the change room, changed and walked out. The boys were still in shock.

"Can we just spar now?" I demanded. They shook their heads, even Jack. "Great." I said emotionless. I started to spar with Jack, because nobody else wanted to spar with me. I won. That was it for me, I was going home. Until I saw Drew kissing another girl.

"Drew?" I said sadly.

"Kim!" He said as I ran back into the dojo, the guys were still there. I was crying, and Drew was chasing after me. He was knocking on the door and everything. I was crying, yelling at him to go away. I was quessing the boys where just standing around wondering what had happened. Then I heard my name from another voice asking to come in I agreed and Jack walked in.

"Hey Jack." I said sobbing.

"Whats going on Kim.. and I want you to tell me this time." He looked at me as if I was quilty.

"H-he was , kissing someone -someone, else." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Kim, about everything. I really mean it."

"Thanks Jack, I don't know what to do without you."

"I've noticed." He joked, I slightly laughed and let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Kim, Me and Minnie broke up.."

"Not because of me, right?" I asked, worried I was the reason,

"No, she just was a terrible person. But I didn't notice that for a while, and I'm sorry for that"

"Jack?"

"Yeah.."

"Could you get Drew out of here? I really can't look aat him anymore."

"Anything for you Kim.." He got up and left. Finally. me and Jack were back to normal.


	11. Chapter 8

It was the day after me and Drew broke up. Me and my neighbor, Jessica, were hanging at the park. We were laughing and smiling and just being total idiots, trying to do flips on the high monkey bars ,jumping off the top of the slide, and hanging upside down on the swing bar, you know the bar on the top of the swings that holds them all up. We were hanging upside down on the monkey bars when Jessica had a thought.

"You know, if you aand Jack got together, I would just die!" She laughed.

"You'd _die_?" I said laughing with her. We continue to talk and laugh about, everything. Me and Jack kept getting brought up by Jessica.

"Jess. Stop it! Like honestly. I don't get your obsession with me and Jack, were friends. Best friends. Nothing more, maybe a little less. I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like its just so confusing! Like one minute were closest friends ever! but then the next , we could be total rivals. I just hate how we are never on the same page." I explained flipping myself off the bars and landing on my feet, giving them a sharp, tingiling pain for that one made my face wince with pain. Jessica flipped off the bar right after me. She did the same face.

"Well, Kim, I'm sure one day. You will be on the same page! Just promise to invite me to your wedding." She laughed running away from me. I chased her all the way back to her house. We were laughing so hard we could hardly run. I kept stopping to laugh.

"So, Kim. Where to now, Jackie's house." She sung

"How about my house, we can eat toastable pancakes." I said looking at my house.

"Fiinnee! but then we get to go see Jack, just so I can work my little cupid magic." She laughed.

"Umm, no." I laughed walking in my house and heading to the fridge. "Blueberry or Chocolate." I asked. She walked up to the fridge.

"I see your mom quit her diet." She laughed.

"Yeah, we told her, none of us could afford to lose weight" I laughed. Getting out both boxes and shaking them until she answered my question.

"Chocolate, duuh!" She laughed. I smiled and put the blueberry back.

"So, do you actually, think me and Jack would look cute together?" I asked

"Oh, so now you want to know more about my thery." Jessica smiled.

"kinda, I mean its interesting." I said, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, its just interesting. Not, because you _loooovvvveee_ him"

"Shut up."

"C'mon Kim. You can totally tell me, I'm like your bestfriend,"

"I'm not telling you Jess. Like I mean. To be honest. You crack under pressure, and you kinda suck at keeping secrets.."

"So you _do _like Jack!" She screamed.

"Jessica! Shh! The windows are open and Jack is outside!"

"Oh, Kim. Chillz! He didn't hear me. DID YA JACK!" She yelled. Jack ran into the house.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"See Kim, everythings totally cool. You can go now Jack." Jessicalaughed shooing him away.

"Umm, what?" He laughed.

"Nothing Jack, Its no big deal. It's all good." I smiled pushing him out the door.

"OK, Well.. umm see you guys then?" He said walking out the door, I waved at him before slamming the door in his face.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I gave Jess a death glare.


	12. Chapter 9

**So sorry it's been forever. I have worked on my other 2 stories. Check 'em out? Anyway.. here's the chapter. Sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

After Jessica left, and went to her house, Jack stopped me before I could close the door.

"So, Kim. What did Jessica want to see if I heard." Jack asked me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Kim. You're a terrible liar." He sighed and looked directly into my eyes.

"Actually I've gotten better."

"You still suck." He laughed.

"Shut up. I'm not telling you." I said sitting down on my couch

"Why not." He begged, acting like a 3-year-old.

"Cause I don't exactly feel like it. That's why." I laughed.

"Fine. I'll just go over there and ask her myself." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He started to walk toward the door. I ran after him, laughing and pulled him by his shirt and dragged him back in my house.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then you tell me." He blackmailed.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you."

"Good." I sighed and thought about if I should lie to him, or tell him the truth.

"Alright, so .. it's a funny story actually. See, she was just joking around about me liking you." I fake laughed, like a hyena. Jack just looked at me with a odd looking face. When I finished laughing, he broke out into his very real laugh.

"Are you making fun of me ?" I managed to choke out through my laughs. I playfully pushed him, laughing more.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Damn straight you shouldn't" I giggled.

"Jack. Look. I actually do like you."

"I like you too Kim."

"Really?"

"Yeah I do." He said leaning in to my face. He slowly touched my lips with his.

**THE  
**** END**

**I know it sucks but i don't know how else to end it.. Sorry.**

**but take a look at my other stories. :) **


End file.
